French Kilt Mode
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Joyeux Noël ASheepyTrip - Allistor remplace Arthur à un meeting mondial et invite aimablement Francis à leur prochain congrès des nations celtes. Tout semble parfait pour une relation épicée...Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.


Jjoyeux Noël ASheepyTrip ! En espérant que ça te plaise !

Titre : French Kilt Mode

Rating : M

Personnages principaux : Francis et Allistor

Résumé : Allistor remplace Arthur à un meeting mondial et invite aimablement Francis à leur prochain congrès des nations celtes. Tout semble parfait pour une relation épicée...Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire à cause du fait que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes personnages et que je n'ai jamais exploité la relation d'Allistor à Francis, donc j'étais un peu perdue...En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les nations sont à l'auteur d'APH, sauf Cornouaille, Ile du Man, Armorique, Celte et Galice. Les régions sont à moi *w*

* * *

French Kilt Mode

Ecosse était venu à un meeting mondial. Tout le monde fut surpris. Pourquoi Angleterre était-il absent ? Pourquoi était-ce son frère aîné qui le remplaçait ? Le roux salua tout le monde en s'allumant un cigare et s'installa à la place habituelle de l'anglais, à côté de Francis qui n'en était pas mécontent. Un meeting entier sans le rosbif...Le rêve.

- Arty a la gastro, je remplace, indiqua l'écossais.

- Tu es son frère aîné, si je me rappelle.

- Ouais, le deuxième plus vieux de la fratrie. Hey ! Sept cents ans d'alliance et tu m'effaces de ta mémoire à ce point !

Francis détailla le beau, il fallait le dire, jeune homme en souriant. Ses cheveux rouges retombaient élégamment sur son visage pâle illuminé par ses yeux vierges. Ses cinq sourcils semblaient moins épais que ceux d'Arthur, sûrement car étant plus serrés. Il portait un de ces pulls que le français trouvait franchement moche et...Une jupe. Une jolie jupette à carreaux.

Euh...

Le français mit ses neurones en marche. Ah non. Pas une jupe. Un kilt. La...Jupette traditionnelle écossais. En tout cas, elle avait le mérite de laisser voir les belles jambes bien musclées de l'écossais.

- Je sais que mon kilt est wonderful, mais tout de même.

Francis percuta qu'il était en train de mater la jupe d'Ecosse et releva ses yeux sur le visage de l'écossais. Oui, définitivement vraiment beau...ET il dégageait une sorte d'aura...Dominante. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il était presque l'aîné d'une fratrie entière ? Allez savoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Francis n'avait pas envie de posséder un pays. Il voulait qu'Ecosse le possède.

- Euh...Ecosse, France, on peut avoir votre attention ou...?

Les deux nations se rappelèrent miraculeusement (merci Allemagne) qu'ils étaient en plein meeting et se concentrèrent, pour autant qu'ils le purent, sur ce qui se passait.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de rigoler et de se foutre d'Arthur qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

- Et quand il était vraiment tout petit, il faisait pas la différence homme-femme, alors on pouvait lui mettre n'importe quel fringues, il sortait avec ! Carlin était contente, elle qui adore coudre des robes !

Francis éclata de rire à imaginer le petit Arthur portant une mignonne petite robe gambader joyeusement dans les prairies. Allemagne abandonna. De toute façon, le jour où il aurait l'attention de quiconque ici...

- Ton awesome bruder t'écoute, Ouest !

- Mon "awesome bruder" n'a rien à faire à un meeting mondial ! Retourne à la maison !

- Nein, nein, nein !

Ludwig soupira et chercha du réconfort chez son seul ami. Italie l'observa longuement avant de sourire.

- Paaaaastaaaaaaa ~

D'accord, rien à en tirer.

Le meeting passa rapidement aux yeux de Francis et Allistor qui s'étaient "trouvés" comme on dit. Et même retrouvés, d'ialleurs. Le français n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse aussi bien s'entendre avec un brittanique, qui plus est un Kirkland, le frère d'Arthur. Bon, évidemment, il avait les sept cents ans d'alliance derrière eux. Ca aidait. Mais toujours est-il que le roux était foutrement sexy. Il abandonna un peu ses deux meilleurs-amis-pour-la-vie pour continuer à discuter avec l'écossais.

- Tu crois qu'il est im Liebe ?

- Euh...J'en sais rien Gilbert. En tout cas il s'entend bien avec ce porteur de jupes. Ils se ressemblent...

- Le même regard vicieux.

- Pervers.

- Libidineux.

- Vicieux.

- Ja, ça doit être ça. Ils vont finir au plumard, c'est l'awesome moi qui te le dit.

Espagne acquiesça. Cet écossais n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à son meilleur ami sinon il lui ferait bouffer son kilt. Et ses troncs d'arbres.

Les troncs d'arbres passeraient probablement moins bien que le kilt, d'ailleurs.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à une de mes régions ! fit soudainement remarquer Francis.

Allistor sourit.

- S'il est roux aux yeux verts, c'est normal. Ravi de t'apprendre que tu as un Kirkland comme région.

- Ca doit être ça le mauvais caractère, alors...répondit malicieusement le français.

- Hey ! On a pas tous mauvais caractère ! ...Juste un chouïa de mauvaise foi à droite, à gauche, mais c'est tout.

- Ca veut tout dire ça !

L'écossais haussa les épaules en souriant et se rapprocha du français pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, le collant contre lui.

- Ca faisait vraiment longtemps...

Francis fut légèrement surpris. Jamais en sept cents ans d'alliance l'écossais ne l'avait touché ainsi. Il ne se laissa pas déconcerter et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du roux avec un "Oui...". On aurait dit un couple, là. Quoique, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là...

Les yeux verts du brittanique étaient plantés dans ceux, bleus-mauves, du français et tout le reste semblait avoir disparu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une drôle de musique retentisse. Comme si une bande de casseroles s'étaient subitement mis à chanter.

- DU RHUM DES FEMMES ET DE LA...AIE ! Carlin, non ! Pas taper, pas taper ! Aaaah Arthur, qu'est-ce tu fous ?! FUCK YOU ALL ! Argh ! You...

- Shit, mon portable !

Ecosse décrocha son portable à la si intéressante sonnerie et répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à protester contre son interlocuteur en anglais. Francis fit la moue, vexé d'avoir été rejeté pour un petit appareil sonnant, et écouta mine de rien.

Déjà qu'il comprenait mal l'anglais, mais alors l'anglais parlé par un écossais en colère...

Finalement, Allistor soupira et lâcha un "Alright..." agacé avant de raccrocher.

- Désolé froggy mais je dois y aller. Si tu veux, tu peux venir juste après le prochain congrès des nations et peuples celtes. En plus Arty ne sera pas là ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Stefounet de t'emmener avec lui.

C'était quoi cette manie des surnoms bizarres, là ? Froggy, d'accord, visiblement, c'était inter-anglophone. Mais Arty et Stefounet, ça sortait d'où ?

Finalement, il acquiesça avec un léger sourire et laissa Ecosse s'en aller. Pas pour longtemps, évidemment. La perspective de passer une journée entière, voir plus, avec le beau roux le séduisait beaucoup. Et il comptait bien rattraper ces sept cents ans d'alliance à se tourner autour sans se toucher.

- Oui, ça me fait autant chier que ça, mais j'ai pas le choix !

Stefan essayer de boucler sa valise avec son pied, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

- Non, Corse, je ne peux pas y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'assure que j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec vous mais avec ce foutu -Nggh...!- congrès, je peux pas. Hein ?! Non, je fais ma valise ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, pervers ?!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une nation blonde aux yeux bleus-mauves, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. Bretagne s'immobilisa. Un Francis souriant sauvage venait d'apparaître dans son hall d'entrée. Il prévint rapidement Corse, gardant tout de même le téléphone allumé, avant de demander au blond ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Je t'accompagne au congrès des peuples et bidules celtes, là.

Un ange passa.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait m'accompagner. Euh...Francis ? Ca me saoule déjà d'y aller, c'est pas pour que tu vienne. La ferme, Christian. Hein ? Ah pas bête...Je t'emmène si tu me donnes mon indépendance !

- Je te manquerais trop ! Non, plus sérieusement, c'est refusé.

- Rends-moi le Mont-Saint-Michel alors !

- Tu verras ça avec Léan. S'il te plaît, Stefan...

Le breton soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. A l'autre bout du fil, Corse le sermonnait de "ne cède pas ! Ne cède pas !". Finalement, Bretagne lui demande pour quelle fichue raison voudrait-il assister à un congrès celte alors qu'il n'y aura que des brittaniques là bas.

Le français lui expliqua brièvement qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Allistor.

- Ah...Ecoutes, je t'emmène si tu l'occupes tellement qu'il viendra pas me casser les pieds !

Stefan ignora le "Ne cède paaaaaaaaaaaaas !" désespéré du corse au téléphone, suivi d'un "et pourquoi il te demande la permission en plus ? C'est pas comme si la politesse l'étouffait d'habitude !".

- Corse, je te rappelle que l'endroit où on fait notre congrès est magique et s'il n'est pas accompagné d'un celte, un inconnu ne peut pas y pénétrer.

Christian marmonna quelque chose sur la sorcellerie. Bretagne répliqua que les traffics d'arme et de drogue, ce n'était pas mieux. Finalement, il accepta de se trimballer le français et les voilà partis pour de nouvelles aventures !

...Juste pour l'Ecosse, en vérité.

Stefan expliqua rapidement, que le congrès ne durait que l'après-midi mais qu'après il y avait toujours des festivités selon la région où ça se passait.

- Quand c'est en Bretagne, on fait fest-noz, fest-diez, on boit, au Pays de Galles, on visite des châteaux, on chante, on boit, en Ireland, on boit, on boit et...On boit, et caetera...Là, en Ecosse, je suppose qu'on va encore avoir droit à ce foutu sport qu'est le lancer de troncs et...On va boire. Ah, et j'espère que tu n'as pas peur des fantômes...Son château en est plein. Et s'ils ont envie de se montrer, ils se montrent à tout le monde. Et vu qu'on reste à peu près une semaine...Tu vas avoir le temps d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Francis acquiesça, pas plus inquiété que ça. Forcément, il devait penser qu'il exagérait. Si seulement...

Le voyage en avion se déroula tranquillement, Stefan dormit et France observait le paysage après avoir, gentiment bien sûr, proposé une "occupation" au breton, plutôt que de bêtement dormir.

Le roux en faisait des cauchemars.

Finalement, ils atterrirent sur el sol écossais et Bretagne les mena jusqu'au château de son frère, juste à côté du fameux Loch Ness. Francis fit remarquer que c'était plutôt calme.

Haha.

Stefan poussa la porte sans frapper et le calme fut brisé. De la maison s'échappaient des cris, sûrement une dispute, où on pouvait comprendre des "BUVEUR DE GUINESS !" "BOUFFEUR DE HAGGISH ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma Guiness, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!". Un poulet traversa la salle poursuivi par Cornouaille, pour une raison totalement inconnue. Seamas passa sans les saluer en jouant de l'harmonica pour une autre raison totalement inconnue.

- Bienvenu chez les Kirkland, lâcha Bretagne.

Le breton posa sa valise dans l'entrée et pénétra dans la pièce. Francis l'imita en observant la décoration. Il avait reconnu la douce (ironie) voix d'Ecosse et supposait qu'il était le "bouffeur de haggish". Des pas retentirent et l'écossais apparut dans la pièce. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il courut pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras.

Stefan fit un pas sur le côté avec un aimable "crève". Emporté par son élan, Allistor ne put qu'amortir sa chute en s'étalant allègrement sur Francis. Les deux nations tombèrent au sol dans un même très délicat cri.

- Je sais que je suis un tombeur, mais tout de même...

- J'allais le dire.

- Bande d'abrutis...

Alertés par le bruit, les deux irlandais firent irruption dans la pièce avec Pays de Galles. Un long silence s'installa, tous fixant les deux nations l'une sur l'autre à même le sol. Un long sifflement échappa à Dylan.

Allistor se releva et prit la main de Francis pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils s'époussetèrent.

- Alors, bientôt le mariage vous deux ? lança Dylan, goguenard.

L'ecossais ne se démonta et serra le français contre lui, posant ostensiblement sa main sur ses fesses. France n'y vit aucun inconvénient, enroulant le sien autour de la taille du porteur de kilt.

- Le mariage, je sais pas, mais pour le reste...

Le grand sourire de Francis compléta la phrase d'Allistor. Finalement, Seamas demanda ce qu'un "froggy" foutait dans cette maison. L'écossais répliqua que c'était SA maison et qu'il l'avait invité, faisant râler l'irlandais.

Il fermèrent la porte mais elle se rouvrit aussitôt sur un roux à la peau halée. Oui. A la peau halée.

- Et voilà l'erreur de la famille ! clama le gallois.

- Salut tout le monde ! Va te faire foutre Dylan ! lança joyeusement le nouvel arrivant aux yeux verts.

Les autres le saluèrent et il se mit à fixer Francis. Il le fixa. Encore. Et encore. Pendant un long moment. Avant d elui sauter dessus avec un grand sourire, s'attirant un "Eh!" de protestation de la part d'Ecosse.

- Mais tu es le petit Francis ! Roh, trop chou, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es comme Antonio, tu gardes ta bouille d'enfant, roh, vous êtes trop chou, trop chou, trop chou, trop chou !

Le français se laissa faire en cherchant qui était cette personne. Un celte. A la peau halée. Qui l'aurait connu enfant.

- ...Galice ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?! Roh, trop bête, tu es trop bête ! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Rowen ! Galice ! La région d'Antonio -roh qu'il est devenu beau garçon, dommage qu'il y ait ce petit italien qui...Bref ! On est les seuls arrivés ? Cornouaille ? Ile du Man ? Armorique ? Maman ?

- Cornouaille poursuit un poulet, Ile du Man défait ses valises et -seigneur dieu merci- Armorique et maman ne sont pas...

Allistor se tut et pâlit. Une aura glaciale envahit la pièce.

- Mais vas-y, petit frère, finis ta phrase.

- A...Armoriiiiique quelle agréable surprise, tu...Tu arrives tôt cette fois, non...? Non...? Bon, non.

La rousse poussa Galice et Francis qui lui bloquaient le chemin pour s'avancer vers l'écossais. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Personne n'intervint malgré ses appels à l'aide. On entendit des cris horribles. Puis rien.

Ils sortirent. Ecosse semblait traumatisé mais impossible de savoir par quoi. Francis agita sa main devant le visage d'Allistor mais n'eut aucune réaction en retour.

- Il nous laissera tranquille un petit moment comme ça.

Personne ne chercha à savoir. Personne n'avait envie de savoir. Celte arriva la dernière et observa Francis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-ci ?

- Je l'ai invité. Je suis chez moi, non ?

- Bien sûr. Jje suis ravie de constater que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère. Pas que ça me dérange, mais me semble-t-il qu'il n'est pas très consentant.

- Il n'est plus, précisa l'écossais.

Stefan grogna et menaça de mordre le prochain qui ferait une allusion à ça. Francis assista au congrès mais resta à l'écart, n'étant pas une nation celte.

La première heure fut de longues discussions et disputes.

La deuxième heure...

- Il m'a plaqué ! PLAQUE !

- Euh...Qui ça, Seamas ?

- LUI !

L'irlandais désigna le porte-manteau.

- Mais voyons, Seamas, personne ne t'a plaqué, d'accord ?

Seamas releva des yeux humides de larme sur sa soeur, rempli d'espoir.

- C'est vrai...?

- Forcément, personne ne l'aime !

- ALLISTOR !

- Les irlandais ne sont pas sensés avoir une bonne résistance à l'alcool...?

- Seamas est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Troisième heure.

- Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson !

Galice monta sur la table.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Alors...Hum...Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la vache camarguaise qui voulait sauter tous les taureaux ! La vache, la vache, quelle pu...

- GALICE ! Il y a des enfants à cette table !

- Non, Stefan est juste petit.

- JE T'EMMERDE !

- Tu es une région, une toute petite région française ! chantonna Allistor.

Bretagne se leva et cogna son front contre celui de son frère qui le soutint.

- Et toi, tu es une région anglaise !

- Même pas vrai !

- Tu t'es soumis à ton petit frère ! SOUMIS !

- Je suis resté dans la Grande Bretagne, moi au moins !

- Forcément, vous l'avez chassé, intervint Francis.

- ...Ouais, c'est pas totalement faux. Mais il était chiant !

- ET TA MERE ?!

Un silence glacial s'installa. Bretagne devint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Une aura noire s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce. Allistor se leva discrètement et sortit, emportant Francis avec lui. Il lui fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri dans la chambre de l'écossais.

- Je suis donc, à présent, fils unique...Dernier survivant d'une fratrie mystérieusement décimée...

Le français rigola et le poussa sur le lit.

- C'est assez agité chez vous...

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne se réunit pas souvent...Sinon il y aurait des morts. Moi, tout particulièrement. Hm...

Allistor enroula ses bras autour de la taille du français. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant de s'embrasser langoureusement. Ecosse fit basculer Francis sous son corps pour passer ses mains sous sa chemise. France sourit en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de son ami, remontant le kilt.

- La rumeur sur les sous-vêtements des écossais est-elle vraie ?

- Ouaip. On porte rien sous le kilt.

- Et ça pendouille !

Les deux nations sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers...Cornouaille.

- Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Ah, c'est ta chambre ? Désolé, j'avais commencé à installer mes affaires. Le congrès n'a pas commencé ?

- Si. Depuis trois heures. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas revenu, tiens...Tu es tellement insignifiant que je t'avais oublié. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager. Et de m'épargner tes réflexions sur mes kilt !

Le cornique s'excusa et sortit en quatrième vitesse. Ecosse et France le regardèrent sortir avant d'exploser de rire. Ils s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le coup de l'hilarité et échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, Allistor se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bassin de son futur amant. Francis glissa ses mains sur les cuisses du celte, passant sous le fameux kilt. L'écossais se mordit la lèvre lorsque le blond atteignit ses régions vitales.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif, Allistor débarrassa bien vite France de sa chemise et lui caressa le torse, laissant échapper un sifflement admiratif sur l'entretien de ce denier.

- Et oui, je me soigne. Et toi...

Francis retira ses mains pour défaire l'écharpe en travers du corps de l'écossais ainsi que son tee-shirt, le passant au-dessus de sa tête. Il passa son doigt sur le torse d'Allistor, suivant les lignes des ses muscles.

- Le lancer de troncs, ça muscle. En parlant de troncs...

Francis n'eut pas le temps de comprendre l'allusion que l'écossais le déshabilla et l'embrassa. France fit glisser le kilt de son amant et serra son corps contre le sien. Etait-ce une histoire sans lendemain ? Il n'e savait rien. Il s'en fichait un peu...Enfin...

Les mains d'Allistor se logèrent entre ses cuisses et commencèrent à le caresser, chassant ses questions et interrogations pour embrumer son esprit de plaisir. Le blond gémit et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'écossais qui passait et repassait encore sa douce main sur les parties sensibles de son français.

Ils poussèrent leurs vêtements qui prenaient trop de place sur le lit sur le côté, les laissant tomber au sol. Ils purent ainsi prendre toute la place qu'ils voulurent sur le lit.

Ils se caressèrent, se découvrirent. C'était comme s'ils se rencontraient à nouveau pour la première fois. Comme s'ils relâchaient une longue tension accumulée durant sept cents ans d'alliance sans se toucher. Francis se laissa dominer sans protester, une fois n'étant pas coutume. Et puis, comment protester face à un type aussi charismatique...

Ecosse acheva de le préparer et l'embrasser, l'avertissant doucement de la douleur à venir. Le français acquiesça, détendu.

Et puis le sol explosa.

Les deux amants firent un bond de quarante centimètres et ses redressèrent. Un rayon vert venait littéralement de traverser le sol, crâmant leurs vêtements posés dessus au passage. Un énorme trou d'au moins deux mètres de diamètre leur donnait une vue improbable sur la salle où se tenait le congrès peu avant.

- ET LE PROCHAIN QUI INSINUE QUE JE SUIS PLUS PLATE QUE SCANDINAVIE JE LE TRUCIDE !

- Mais on a jamais dit ça, Armorique ! Tu...

- LA FERME ! Gallois de merde...Je vais t'assassiner...

La vieille région éclata d'un rire diabolique et s'avança vers son petit frère. La salle était criblé de trous et marques en tous genres. Stefan était accroché à une épée plantée tout en haut du mur par le tee-shirt. Seamas et Carlin étaient planqués sous la table, Galice semblait avoir déserté pour retourner en Espagne, Cornouaille et Ile du Man, recroquevillés dans un coin, tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Et Dylan ? Dylan voyait sa mort arriver.

Celte et Armorique, les deux terribles femmes de la famille Kirkland.

* * *

Angleterre : Je suis aussi une nation celte !

Dylan : Plus techniquement.

Allistor : Tant mieux !

**JOYEUX NOEL ASHEEPYTRIP !**

Review ? :3


End file.
